poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Making Christmas
Making Christmas 'is a song in ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. Lyrics Making Christmas '''Clown: This time, this time Group: Making Christmas Clown: Making Christmas Mayor: Making Christmas, making Christmas Is so fine Group: It's ours this time And won't the children be surprised It's ours this time Corpse Kid: Making Christmas Mummy: Making Christmas Mummy and Corpse Kid: Making Christmas Witches: Time to give them something fun Witches and Undersea Gal: They'll talk about for years to come Group: Let's have a cheer from everyone It's time to party Duck Toy: Making Christmas, making Christmas Vampires: Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice With spiders legs and pretty bows Vampires and Winged Demon: It's ours this time Corpse Father: All together, that and this Corpse Father and Werewolf: With all our tricks we're Corpse Father, Werewolf, and Devil: Making Christmastime Werewolf: Here comes jack Jack: I don't believe what's happening to me My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies Hee, hee, hee, hee! Harlequin Demon: Won't they be impressed, I am a genius See how I transform the old rat Into a most delightful hat Jack: Hmm, my compliments from me to you On this your most intriguing hat Consider though this substitute A bat in place of this old rat Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong This thing will never make a present It's been dead for much too long Try something fresher, something pleasant Try again, don't give up Three Mr. Hydes: All together, that and this With all our tricks we're making Christmastime Group: This time, this time Making Christmas, making Christmas La, la, la It's almost here Group and Werewolf: And we can't wait Group and Harlequin: So ring the bells and celebrate Group: 'Cause when the full moon starts to climb We'll all sing out Jack: It's Christmastime! Hee, hee, hee! Making Halloween (from Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle) Making Wedding (from A Zebra Wedding) Clown: This time, this time Group: Making Christmas Clown: Making Christmas Mayor: Making Christmas, making Christmas Is so fine Group: It's ours this time And won't the children be surprised It's ours this time Corpse Kid: Making Christmas Mummy: Making Christmas Mummy and Corpse Kid: Making Christmas Witches: Time to give them something fun Witches and Undersea Gal: They'll talk about for years to come Group: Let's have a cheer from everyone It's time to party Duck Toy: Making Christmas, making Christmas Vampires: Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice With spiders legs and pretty bows Vampires and Winged Demon: It's ours this time Corpse Father: All together, that and this Corpse Father and Werewolf: With all our tricks we're Corpse Father, Werewolf, and Devil: Making Christmastime Werewolf: Here comes jack Jack: I don't believe what's happening to me My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies Hee, hee, hee, hee! Harlequin Demon: Won't they be impressed, I am a genius See how I transform the old rat Into a most delightful hat Jack: Hmm, my compliments from me to you On this your most intriguing hat Consider though this substitute A bat in place of this old rat Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong This thing will never make a present It's been dead for much too long Try something fresher, something pleasant Try again, don't give up Three Mr. Hydes: All together, that and this With all our tricks we're making Christmastime Group: This time, this time Making Christmas, making Christmas La, la, la It's almost here Group and Werewolf: And we can't wait Group and Harlequin: So ring the bells and celebrate Group: 'Cause when the full moon starts to climb We'll all sing out Jack: It's Christmastime! Hee, hee, hee! Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs